Stay With Me
by Raven Howl
Summary: Jim n'est pas venu à sa visite médicale. C'est la troisième qu'il manque, et le docteur McCoy commence à s'inquiéter. C'est Spock qui se charge d'aller le chercher ... YAOI


_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek. Je ne tire aucun droit dessus. _

_**Note**__** :**__ Je poste ce petit O.S sur un coup de tête, alors que pendant la journée, je me suis prise dans un grand tourbillon de K/S. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, j'annonce que j'ai trouvé une idée pour une nouvelle fiction sur ce couple, mais je n'en dévoile pas plus. Je tiens à prévenir que cet O.S mérite son rating M alors faîtes attention. _

_Bonne lecture tout le monde ! Live Long and Prosper ! _

* * *

**_Stay With Me_**

_Le docteur McCoy fulminait dans l'infirmerie. Il faisait des ronds dans la salle blanche depuis presque dix minutes et son impatience se ressentait dans les injures qu'il déblatérait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Il était sept heures du soir, l'Enterprise était de nouveau en mission et dieu sait que Bones aime l'espace. La pièce était presque vide. Seule les infirmières parvenaient à briser le silence de mort qui y régnait, mais rien ne semblait calmer la colère du docteur. Il passa une main rugueuse dans ses cheveux humides, se frotta les yeux un instant, se massa les tempes, avant de reprendre son chemin circulaire. Les minutes avançaient, et personne n'entrait ou ne sortait. Personne. _

_Dans un dernier accès de rage, il ouvrit l'intercom et demanda Spock, en le pressant de se présenter à l'infirmerie. Le vulcain ne répondit pas à l'appel. L'insistance de McCoy força le lieutenant Uhura à aller le chercher elle-même dans ses quartiers et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle l'y laissa pour retourner à son poste et Spock entra dans la salle, assailli par les remarques désobligeantes du docteur en furie. _

_Il se mit à jurer, à l'insulter et à cracher sur Jim comme s'ils avaient commis le pire des blasphèmes. _

_N'était-ce pas le cas ? _

_Spock l'interrogea sur les raisons de son état et McCoy répondit simplement : _

_-Jim n'est pas venu me voir pour sa visite médicale. C'est la troisième fois qu'il me fait le coup. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il joue. _

_Spock comprit l'irritation du docteur. Leur capitaine était vraiment irresponsable pour ce qui était de prendre soin de sa propre santé. Celles des autres passaient avant la sienne, c'est ce qu'il aimait répéter. En revanche, ce n'était pas l'avis de Bones et il voulait que son ami vienne, et de suite. _

_-Vous m'avez fait venir pour aller le chercher ? Lui demanda Spock en haussant un sourcil. _

_-Pas spécialement le chercher, mais le raisonner. Il vous écoutera. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je lui dis, rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. _

_La voix du docteur avait changé. La colère avait fait place à de l'inquiétude. Elle semblait plus grande que celle qu'il arborait à son habitude, lorsque Jim ne se présentait que trois jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, pour sa visite périodique. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait raté trois visites médicales et avait esquivé les conversations avec Bones pendant ce-temps là. _

_Il n'était plus question d'amitié, mais de bien-être. _

_Spock accepta la mission et se rendit dans les couloirs qui menaient vers les quartiers de son capitaine. Il ne croisa pas grand monde, et les quelques enseignes qu'il vit, l'informèrent que Jim n'avait pas quitté sa cabine depuis presque une heure. Le jeune capitaine Kirk n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps dans sa chambre et surtout, sans que personne ne le voit ou lui rende visite. Il était de ces personnes hyperactive qui ne pouvaient pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes. Et même sans sortir de sa chambre, Spock s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été convié à une partie d'échec, jeu auquel son capitaine et lui-même s'adonnaient depuis quelques temps. Il arriva devant la porte coulissante, une expression stoïque peinte sur le visage. Son hésitation le poussa à stopper son doigt à quelques millimètres devant le bouton d'ouverture. _

_Et si son capitaine dormait ? Il n'allait pas le réveiller ou lui faire des reproches. Il secoua la tête et enfonça le bouton dans le mur. La porte coulissa sur le côté, dévoilant une pièce très sombre. _

_-Capitaine ? Murmura Spock d'un ton monotone. _

_Aucune réponse. Spock chercha du bout des doigts l'interrupteur et la lumière éclaira la pièce, sans que le vulcain ne trouve son capitaine pour autant. La salle était en désordre, mais cela ressemblait bien à son supérieur. Ce qu'il ne pensait pas, c'est que Jim puisse avoir des tendances suicidaires. En effet, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, il entendit comme le clapotis de l'eau et remarqua qu'à ses pieds, une petite flaque de sang colorait le sol blanc. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il avançait vers le bureau, où Jim avait l'habitude de faire ses papiers. A la place, il y avait une tablette à l'écran brisé, une autre marque de sang et des sortes de griffures sur le siège. Alors qu'il passait à côté du lit, Spock remarqua une forme recroquevillée près du hublot. L'homme aux oreilles pointues se précipita vers ce morceau de chair et le releva pour l'adosser au mur. _

_Jim était blafard, sa bouche saignée, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés -ou plus que d'habitude, ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était entre-coupé de hoquet et de sanglots étouffés. Jamais Spock n'avait vu son capitaine dans un tel état. Il semblait si faible, si vulnérable, mais au fond de lui, le vulcain entendait une petite voix qui lui murmurait : « Il est si mignon ». _

_Non. Non, non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Jim était dans une position de faiblesse et s'il ne faisait rien, peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. La main hésitante, le vulcain la posa sur le front de son capitaine. Il était bouillant. Il transpirait. Son uniforme était parcouru de coup de griffes, de sang et il était humide. Spock comprit la provenance du sang en voyant les plaies qui souillaient les bras de son supérieur. _

_-Capitaine, je dois vous mener au docteur McCoy, s'exclama l'officier en second en le prenant contre lui. _

_Une main l'attrapa vivement au col et le tira en avant, pour que son oreille pointue soit assez proche de sa bouche. Tel un souffle de mort, Jim prononça quelques mots. _

_-J'ai … simplement besoin … de vous. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne comprends pas. _

_-J'ai … je … _

_Jim plia le genou. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Spock le garda contre lui, se mettant en tailleur pour l'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il caressa la joue de son capitaine avec son pouce, et Jim apprécia l'instant en expirant lentement, apaisant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était étrange, mais le vulcain sentait une explosion en son sein, au coin gauche de son torse, quelque chose était en train de brûler. C'était son cœur. Son cœur accélérait._

_-Spock … je suis désolé de vous … imposez ça, murmura le capitaine en ouvrant faiblement ses yeux. _

_Ils avaient une couleur pâle, vide, aucune couleur ne pouvait être discerné à l'intérieur. L'officier en second ne trouvait pas la vie qui animait autrefois ces yeux, cette couleur bleuté qui avait jadis ornée ses iris, c'était la vie du capitaine James Tibérius Kirk. _

_Elle avait disparue. _

_Le cœur de Spock se serrait. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? _

_-Capitaine, vous devriez écouter le docteur McCoy. Votre état … vous pourriez mourir des suites de cette … maladie, lui susurra Spock. _

_-Je ne suis pas malade … Je … j'ai besoin de vous. Je crois que … j'ai … le Pon Farr … _

_Les yeux de Spock s'écarquillèrent. Le Pon Farr était une maladie propre à la race des vulcains. Elle survenait sept ans après la majorité, et se manifestait comme un dérèglement biologique. Si la personne atteinte de cette maladie, ne s'accouple pas dans les jours qui suivent, elle meurt. _

_Pourquoi Jim employait-il ce mot ? Il ne faisait pas partie de la race vulcaine et Spock n'avait recensé aucune maladie apparente chez les humains. Son interrogation fut vite remarquée par le capitaine de l'Enterprise, et il passa son index sur les lèvres sèches de son second. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le vulcain suivit le rythme et se pencha vers son supérieur._

_Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord. Celles de Jim étaient humides, chaudes et elles avaient un goût sucré. Spock ne put s'empêcher de les attraper violemment et de lui extirper le reste de son souffle. Jim se détacha un instant pour reprendre une bouffée d'air frais, puis, il réitéra l'action, en inversant les rôles. La langue du capitaine se fraya un chemin pour passer les portes de son intimité, et elle rencontra sa jumelle, s'emmêlant dans un balai infernal. _

_Ils expiraient, lâchant des nuages de buées et des gémissements de plaisir. Le capitaine retrouva peu à peu de sa vitalité et passa ses mains moites dans les cheveux si soyeux de Spock. Il avait toujours espéré passer ses doigts dans ces mèches, cette coupe si parfaite qu'il la croyait illusion de son esprit. Elle était bien là. Jim se redressa pour être en face du vulcain, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes, prenant ses joues entre ses doigts. _

_Spock pressa les siens dans son dos, caressant sa peau fiévreuse avec douceur. _

_-Capitaine, vous êtes sûr de vous ? L'interrogea Spock, un peu inquiet de l'état de santé de Jim. _

_-Je m'en remets à vous … monsieur Spock. _

_A ces mots, le capitaine fit descendre ses lèvres sur la nuque de son second, tandis que ce-dernier, retirait son chandail et son t-shirt noir, pour laisser apparaître un torse finement musclé, dénué de pilosité et doux comme une peau de bébé. Spock avait déjà vu le corps de son capitaine, mais jamais sous cet angle. _

_Il fit descendre ses doigts vers la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon et commença à l'ouvrir, retirant le vêtement du blond. Jim fit de même avec le chandail bleu et son t-shirt, découvrant pour sa part, un torse muni d'une fourrure sur le haut du torse, laissant s'entremêler ses doigts tremblants. _

_Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une barrière entre les deux hommes, Spock souleva son capitaine comme une princesse de conte de fées, et le déposa sur son lit aux draps blancs immaculés. Les jambes de Jim sur les épaules de son second, ce-dernier retira le dernier rempart vers ce qui semblait être, la partie la plus intime et la chose la plus convoitée par les femmes humaines. Il empoigna la chose entre ses doigts et entreprit de lent mouvement de va et vient, procurant un bien être sans nom à Kirk. La bouche grande ouverte, poussant des gémissements de plaisir, le capitaine se redressa pour être fasse à lui, alors que le vulcain continuait ses allés et retour, lui faisant atteindre le pic de sa fièvre. Son sexe se dressa et devint si dur, que Spock crut masser une pierre. _

_Dans un état de transe, les mouvements du capitaine étaient indécis et irréguliers. Voyant que son état empiré à mesure que son plaisir grandissait, le vulcain lécha le gland lentement, le faisant gonfler et arrachant des grognements à Jim. Une fois qu'il fut comme il le désirait, il l'enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, reprenant ses va et vient avec une habileté que le capitaine ne lui connaissait pas. Jim déforma la coupe de son amant, pressant contre ses tempes pour essayer de retenir son plaisir. Mais celui-ci fut plus fort que tout, et sa semence s'écoula, chaude et abondante, dans la gorge de son second. Spock l'avala avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Jamais Jim ne s'était senti aussi bien, et jamais il ne revivrait cette expérience. Elle était unique. La peau de Spock était unique. Les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre, son toucher et son habileté à le manier, étaient tout aussi unique … _

_Alors que Spock retirait le sexe de sa bouche, il ôta son boxer et remit ses jambes sur ses épaules, afin de pouvoir le conquérir tout entier. Telle une flèche perçant le cœur d'un homme, Jim le sentit s'enfoncer en lui et il entendit le déchirement des draps sous la pression de ses doigts. Son dos se raidit alors que la douleur dans son bas-ventre le forçait à gémir. Le vulcain comprit le malaise de son capitaine et reprit une fois de plus son massage. _

_Les mots ne servaient plus à rien. Seules les actions comptaient en cet-instant. Jim le savait, et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier, ce moment de plaisir, ce lit où il l'avait fait, ces draps qu'il avait déchiré, ces cheveux qu'il avait déformé, ces yeux qui l'avaient dévisagés. Jamais il n'oublierait, et sûrement que Spock non plus. _

_La fièvre de Jim tombait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et que le vulcain s'imprégnait de lui, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de son goût et de sa vue. _

_Oui. Jim était beau à voir. Une expression de soumission s'étalait devant Spock, et un étrange sentiment de satisfaction le prit alors qu'il scellait un nouveau baiser avec son capitaine. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent à nouveau, pour ne faire plus qu'une. Leurs corps se touchaient, leurs chaleurs se mêlaient et leurs cœurs partageaient les mêmes sensations, les mêmes idées. Leurs esprits étaient à présent connectés. _

_Jim sentit le sexe de Spock se retirait, et son propre corps s'affaissa dans ses bras forts et puissants, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Spock déposa le blond sur le dos, observant les différentes blessures qui parcouraient son corps et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Sa langue passa sur l'une d'elle, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en extirpaient et plaça le drap déchiré sur lui, s'allongeant à ses côtés, posant la tête du garçon contre son torse. Jim l'enroula de ses bras fins, et marmonnait des phrases incomplètes dans son sommeil. _

_Spock se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée également, baisant le front de son Capitaine, en espérant que celui-ci se remette de cette soirée torride. _

_-Bon sang Jim, regarde dans quel état tu es ! S'écria Bones en le voyant arriver le lendemain. Et puis, Spock ! Comment se fait-il que vous ayez mis autant de temps ? Je vous avais demandé de le convaincre, pas de l'amocher encore plus. _

_-Bones, je suis là maintenant. Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes, soupira le capitaine en se massant les tempes. _

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine, que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Tu trouves que c'est normal ton comportement ? Je suis docteur, pas ta mère. Si jamais il t'arrive malheur, dieu sait si je pourrais encore te venir en aide. _

_-Je serais là pour veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas. En ma qualité d'officier en second, il est de mon devoir de protéger et de conseiller mon capitaine. _

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le plus beau sourire de Jim, vint écraser la froideur de Spock. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi rayonnant. _

_-Très bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à en prendre soin, c'est un vase en porcelaine qui ne cesse de tomber … _

_-Tes métaphores sont toujours aussi peu convaincantes, railla Jim en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du docteur. _

_Bones grinça des dents avant de lui enfoncer la pointe d'une seringue dans la nuque. Mauvais souvenir que cet objet. Jim passa plus de deux jours dans cette salle, avec les reproches du docteur McCoy et les déhanchés des infirmières, sous l'œil protecteur de Spock, qui venait lui rendre visite dès que son quart était fini. _

_L'état dans lequel l'avait trouvé le second officier, était très alarmant, et d'après les dires du docteur, il aurait pu mourir s'il ne s'était pas présenté dans les jours qui suivaient. Bones était complètement hors de lui, Jim était vraiment un capitaine inconscient et irresponsable. _

_Jim se trouvait dans sa cabine, regardant à travers le hublot, l'espace, où s'étendait des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait rêvé de voguer à travers cette mer de lumière, de poussières et d'astres aussi nombreux que la race humaine. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire, au côté de celui qui serait, son partenaire pour la vie, son thy'la, son autre moitié, son frère, son ami … un vulcain. _

_Spock le rejoignit, admirant la vue avec autant de ferveur, sans pour autant montrer la moindre émotivité. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme à sa droite, passa sa main autour de sa taille, que le vulcain se décida à sourire légèrement, montrant une face cachée de son caractère, que seul le capitaine aurait la chance de voir, et que personne ne découvrirait jamais. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Demanda le vulcain, pas très sûr de sa phrase. _

_-Je ne savais pas … si vous accepteriez. Comme pour votre race, nos relations amoureuses peuvent être … difficiles à gérer. Je ne savais pas si je devais vous en faire part … et c'est mon corps qui a pris le dessus. Ma fièvre a commencé à monter, mes membres ne répondaient plus … mon bas-ventre me faisait atrocement souffrir et … _

_Spock ne laissa pas le temps à son capitaine de terminer sa phrase. Il lui retira la parole en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, arrachant une teinte rouge écarlate au visage de ce-dernier. Le vulcain laissa une pointe de vert, colorée ses joues, et Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il approfondit le baiser, avant de se détacher un instant pour dire. _

_-Reste avec moi … _

_-A jamais, et que notre vie soit longue et prospère. _

_Jim sourit à nouveau, et ils s'étreignirent devant un balai d'étoiles filantes. _


End file.
